The Universal Fighter
Summary No, don't worry, I would never post a piece of overpowered garbage apon this wiki. The Universal Fighter isn't universal, but rather won the multiversal tournament and saved his universe from destruction. He's got rhythm, godly powers, and a lot of stamina. Story: Jarom was an ordinary Boston kid born to poor but goodly parents. He loved fighting and the American sport of boxing, and wanted to become the best in the world someday. He saved his nickels and dimes and bought a punching bag so he could train towards this goal. But one day, things started to take a crazy turn. Little Jarom's dad felt lucky one day, and got a lottery ticket. He won, and the whole family got excited. But, some punk overheard them talking about it, and tried to take it as they were trying to cash it in. As he was running away, Jarom caught up at blazing speeds and nearly killed him in one blow. Jarom was shocked by what he was able to do, but with the lottery money we was able to buy way more equipment. As the years went by, he was able to make his childhood dreams come true. He fought many opponents, and was the best in the world. But still, something was off. He never really felt challenged by even the strongest the world had to offer. That being said, one of the world's strongest got really, really salty about losing, and shot him in the head while he was sleeping. With a lead bullet. Jarom would have logically died, but this is fiction. So instead, he was brought to the ground of his ancestors, who were of course mighty Slavic chieftains and Gods. Most were minor deities, but before Jarom then and there was Brack, the god of battle. He told him that tomorrow, the multiversal council will host the universe circuit, where the losers will have their universe destroyed. So, Brack switched the grounds to bootleg hyperbolic time chamber mode, and had Jarom train for months to master his true potential. After training, Jarom took to the tournament, and after blasting at FTL shorties and multi planetary bruisers, he finally won, and earned the honorable title... The Universal Fighter. Personality The Universal Fighter is always focused on the important goals, stuff like take out the trash, sweep the floor, get stronger, and save the world. Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) The Universal Fighter is extremely buff, standing at 6'4 and weighting in at 200 pounds, he has a scar across his chest, brown eyes, and a thin rug of black hair on his head. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A|High 5-A Name: Jarom Origin: Joel (Coverall9000tastebuds) Gender: Male Age: Unlocking his inner god locked his age at 28 Classification: Human with divine linage Powers and Abilities: The Universal Fighter has a limited amount of classic anime energy, which he gets from his godly heritage. He channel into his limbs for shielding and striking, and if he decides to cut loose he gains.... A TRANSFORMATION! This state of unleashing his godly self powers him up immensely, making him faster, stronger and tougher, as well as allowing him to access an avatar that he can use for special attacks. Of course, he also spends a lot of energy, both caloric and divine, so he's not drawing out a battle in this form. Attack Potency: 6-A ('Fought many multi continental fighters in the universal circuit.)|'High 5-A (Using the mighty god punch, Jarom was able to punch August so hard that the shockwaves destroyed Earth and Mars) Speed: Relativistic+ (In the later matches of the universal circuit, they had to use extremely advanced cameras to track the competitors.) |'FTL+' (Can speedblitz Kuekumba, who can causally catch and reflect waves of light.) Lifting Strength: Class E (Threw pompack'd, whom could manipulate his mass to be this heavy)| Class Y (Much stronger than before) Striking Strength: YJ+ (As stated before, Jarom fought many continental fighters in the universal circuit.)| XJK+ (Fought August, who was at that level) Durability: Continental (Took punches from the continent busters of the circuit.)|'5-B' (Took punches from August.) Stamina: 3 Months (He can run very large distances and train in very strenuous training)| 1 Week ('''His energy expendure skyrockets) '''Range: His arms length is that of a normal human of his size. Standard Equipment: Fists. Intelligence: Gifted. Can predict many punches from experienced fighters.| Nigh Omniscient. Gains the knowledge of his lineage in this form Weaknesses: In his base form, he has little resistance to blades and other weapons of the like Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fists stance, a state of mind where Jarom focuses extremely hard, and gains FTL reaction time. This stance is more passive, and doesn't work if the opponent fights extremely erratically. (Only in God mode) The God punch, where Jarom synergizes his hand with that of his avatar, then delivers an extremely powerful punch. Feats * Beat Jack Reed while intensely sparring * Won the Universal circuit, which had many continental fighters * Speedblitzed Kuekumba in God mode, the same guy who can catch and reflect light * Caught several planetary bodies * Beat August with the mighty god punch. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Human Category:God/Godlike Category:Magic